Crazy Love?
by Chubby-Ndut
Summary: "Hinata." Panggil pemuda itu dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak./"Aku menyukaimu."/Seketika Hinata ceguk-an. Kiba yang melihatnya mengernyitkan dahinya./Chapt.3!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_Hinata—gadis itu selalu mengikat rendah rambut sebahunya dengan menyisahkan anak-an rambutnya, tentunya. Beserta poni rata didepan keningnya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat keren dimata siapapun, menurutku…_

….

…

..

.

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu menarik napas sedalam yang ia bisa, berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh hebat. Memikirkan kalimat berupa penenang yang sedikit ampuh, misalnya sedikit pujian atau _'Semua baik-baik saja, Hinata. Kau tidak seburuk itu kok.'_ dan lain sebagainya yang menyerupai seperti itu. Jika hal itu juga tidak bisa, maka cara terakhir yang dapat ia lakukan adalah berusaha melupakan 'perkataan' pemuda bersurai coklat itu. 'Perkataan' yang sampai matipun sangat ia _benci_, walau pada dasarnya hal itu ada benarnya juga, malah 'iya'.

'_Hinata gendut.'_

_Ouch!..._ Andai saja pemuda itu tidak pindah ke sekolah yang sama tempat ia mengenyam pendidikan, pasti saat ini hari-harinya masih seperti biasa—seperti hari sebelumnya, tepatnya. Tenang, damai, tidak ada gangguan, tidak ada kicauan yang berupa ejekan dari teman-temannya yang tentunya membuat hatinya ciut bukan main. Kata lainnya minder.

Kembali gadis itu lesuh. Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Yang sudah lama bertekad untuk menurunkan berat badannya, bahkan ia rela untuk melewatkan makanan enak yang tersaji didepan matanya hanya karena ia ingin terlihat seperti gadis kebanyakan. Bertubuh kurus, langsing, cantik dan lain sebagainya yang menurutnya enak dipandang(?). Tidak—ia bukanlah gadis yang _abnormal_, ia hanya terkadang iri melihat mereka yang dengan mudah dapat memakai baju dengan ukuran apapun—terkecuali ukuran anak bayi dan anak kecil. Dan yang membuatnya paling suntuk mendekati _depresi_ adalah mereka terlihat pas dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Bahkan terlihat—_sexy_?

Hinata menjambak anak rambut disamping kanan dan kiri telinganya guna mengenyah pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai melayang dikepalanya.

Bukan itu. Bukan karena ia ingin terlihat ehem…_sexy_. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang berbeda diantara yang lainnya. Sebut saja si cantik seperti _Barbie_—tontonan kesayangan Hinata _dulu_—yakni tuan putri Yamanaka. Ino. Dengan segala kemolekan dan keindahan tubuhnya membuat para lelaki takluk kepadanya, bahkan mereka mau bersujud. _Oke_, kata terakhir itu sedikit berlebihan, tapi pada kenyataannya seperti itu. Semakin miris Hinata membayangkannya, terbukti dengan ia yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kedua tangannya yang meremas kuat kerah kemejanya.

_Oh tidak!_

Belum lagi si gadis musim semi yang kecantikannya—sungguh tidak bisa Hinata sebutkan. Ia terlalu iri dan minder terhadap gadis yang satu ini. Mengingat ia sungguh-sangat-jauh-berbeda-dengan gadis ini. Mari kita hitung berapa banyak perbedaannya: gadis itu cantik, sedangkan ia tidak; gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang sangaaaaat bagus dan indah, sedangkan ia tiiiidaaakk; gadis itu pintar—apalagi dalam pelajaran biologi, fisika, kimia—, sedangkan ia tidak, bahkan ia membenci tiga pelajaran itu; gadis itu mudah bergaul dengan siapapun, sedangkan ia tidak bahkan cenderung payah—menurutnya, namun ntah kenapa kebanyakan teman-temannya merasa nyaman bila berada dekat dengannya ataupun ia terhindar dari segala perbincangan yang tidak mengenakkan baginya. Nah inilah nilai _plus_-nya…

Mengingat masalah nilai _plus_, Hinata melupakan banding-membanding dirinya dengan si gadis musim semi, yakni Sakura Haruno. Bahkan wajahnya kini sudah berubah menjadi ceria kembali. Tak apa baginya jika ia tidak sesempurna seperti gadis yang lainnya, asalkan teman-temannya nyaman ketika bersama dengannya atau tidak menjauhinya itu sudah suatu kehormatan yang sangat besar baginya. Karena faktanya jika menjadi orang cantik,

"Lihat si _Barbie_ yang satu itu, benar-benar menyebalkan. Cantik bolehlah, tapi sikapnya itu sangat tidak kusukai."

Menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang. Mending yang baik-baik, lah ini yang buruk-buruk. Kalau itu Hinata angkat tangan dan mengundurkan diri(?). Serius—ia lebih memilih menjadi yang biasa-biasa saja, mengingat…

"Mungkin jika si _Barbie_ itu berada diatas ranjangku akan lebih tambah kecantikannya."

Menjadi korban pikiran mesum kaum lelaki. Itu hal yang sangaaaaat tidak ia suka dan memilih untuk menjadi orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan pakaian yang ia kenakan biasa-biasa saja—_kenapa lari ke pakaian?!_—mengingat bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat aduhai tidak enak dipandang, makanya ia memilih baju ukuran jumbo yang dapat menutupi tubuh berisinya.

Namun satu hal yang terlewatkan darinya yang membuatnya dengan mudah menghentikan langkah riangnya menuju kelasnya berada—

**.**

**..**

**Crazy Love? © Chubby-Ndut**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T (**_**Kemungkinan**_** ada perubahan menjadi T+)**

**Genre : Comedy Romance, Friendly**

**Hinata H.**

**..**

**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**If You Don't Like, Just to Click**_** 'Back'**_**.**

**.**

**..**

_Naruto._

Pemuda pirang jabrik dengan segala tingkahnya yang membuat siapapun akan tertawa senang bila melihatnya dan menyanjungkan namanya bila mereka melihatnya sedang berolahraga, khususnya bola sepak dan basket—yang menurut mereka pemuda yang satu ini sangat keren bila melakukan aktifitas tersebut, dan hal itu disetujui oleh Hinata dalam hati. Dengan manggut-manggut tentunya, sendirian, tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Belum lagi senyum sejuta watt-nya yang mampu membuat hati Hinata meleleh bukan main dan berirama kencang dengan indahnya yang mampu membuat Hinata senyam-senyum sendiri kala mengingat maupun melihatnya.

Namun, satu hal yang membuat hati Hinata kecewa kala memikirkannya—

Yakni pemuda itu pernah menyukai si gadis musim semi yang menghadirkan perasaan iri dan minder selama setahun belakangan ini pada hatinya, yang membuatnya musti menjambak anak-an rambutnya berkali-kali guna menetralkan pikirannya beserta hatinya. Mengingatkannya bahwa itu semua bukanlah masalah. Bahwa itu semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa itu semua…

_Benar-benar mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya!_

Apalagi tadi, ketika mereka berada di kantin sekolah—yang penghuninya aduhai bukan sedikit. Telinganya yang pada dasarnya cepat menangkap (mendengar) sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan pemuda dambaannya segera merapatkan dirinya pada sekumpulan manusia yang duduk berkumpul pada bangku dan meja yang sudah tersediakan. Masih dengan memegang nampannya untuk menunggu antrian panjang dalam mengambil makanan yang sudah tersediakan juga pada tempatnya masing-masing, Hinata berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin dan melirik-lirik sedikit pada pemuda dambaannya, tak lupa untuk mendengar obrolan mereka juga. Tapi, sayang sangat disayang hal itu justru menjadi petir hati dalam siang bolong yang menemaninya, kala ia mendengar mereka kembali menjodoh-jodohkan pemuda dambaannya dengan gadis musim semi itu yang tentunya hanya dibalas senyuman gadis itu. Yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata harus patah hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali ia lakukan tatkala jambak-menjambak anak-an rambutnya lelah ia lakukan, dan masalah menjambak—itu cukup menyakitkan baginya. Maka setelahnya ia tertunduk lesuh dan menghentikan aksinya itu sebelum semakin banyak orang yang memandangnya aneh dan membicarakan tentang dirinya. Mengambil langkah pelan menuju kelasnya adalah satu-satunya yang terbaik baginya untuk saat ini dan mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursinya serta membaringkan kepalanya pada mejanya untuk memasuki alam mimpinya. Yang kebetulan ia cukup mengantuk dan lelah setelah peperangan hati, jiwa—tidak termasuk raga—tadi.

Berharap setelah ini, ia terbangun dengan melupakan semua hal yang tidak mengenakkan dihatinya. Terutama kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu entah memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya atau tidak? Apakah pemuda itu masih menyukai Sakura? Atau…

Entahlah…ia lelah dan malas memikirkan hal yang seperti itu.

Mending tidur dan memasuki mimpi yang indah. Apalagi jika didalam mimpi tersebut terdapat Naruto. Akan semakin bertambah indahlah mimpinya. Yang sukses membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang kala membayangkannya.

'_Ah…Naruto…'_

**.**

**..**

…**Warning : AU, OOC, typo (kemungkinan 'ada' yang mendekati pasti), gaje bin aneh + membingungkan, alur yang kemungkinan sangaaaaaat lambat seperti dalam dorama, dan lain sebagainya yang terdapat dalam fic gaje ini…**

**..**

**.**

"Tenten."

Panggil Hinata kesal pada gadis didepannya yang kini tengah lahap menikmati makanan siangnya, tak lupa tangan kanannya yang meremas kuat sumpit yang ia pegang. Bukan—Hinata bukan kesal pada gadis bercepol dua itu, ia hanya sebal pada pemandangan nyata yang terpampang jelas didepannya. Yakni pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dan si gadis musim semi primadona sekolah itu, yang jarak tempat duduknya dengan mereka tidak cukup jauh—dua bangku yang memisahkan keduanya. Dimana sang pemuda mengucapkan sepatah kata yang tak dapat didengar Hinata namun dapat didengar oleh gadis itu yang mampu membuat gadis itu tertawa lepas dengan indahnya bagi kaum lelaki manapun. Namun, neraka bagi Hinata dimanapun.

'_Ouch!'_

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Tenten kala ia tidak mendengar suara Hinata kembali. Padahal tadi gadis itu memanggilnya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Hinata pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada ramen yang terpampang nyata dihadapannya.

Mending ia makan dan melupakan perasaan cemburu tadi yang menghinggap dihatinya. Kemudian tidak menyia-nyiakan kinerja otaknya hanya untuk memikirkan hal yang membuat hatinya panas dingin.

'_Yah, lebih baik begitu.'_

Tenten yang merasa ganjil dengan jawaban Hinata segera menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang—mencari sekiranya apa yang membuat gadis didepannya ini bertingkah aneh, menurutnya. Dan ia manggut-manggut mengerti kala mendapatkan dua objek diujung sana yang sedang mengobrol mesra bagi sebagian banyak orang, namun bagi Tenten itu hanyalah obrolan biasa seputar teman dekat. Mengingat Tenten cukup kenal dengan pemuda pirang jabrik itu.

"Ah…" Tenten berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari makanannya dan tentunya sedikit menggodanya tidak ada salahnya bukan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Tapi kalau masih terpikirkan lebih baik memanggilnya kesini bukan? Agar perasaan kesal itu hilang."

Hinata mengernyit sedangkan Tenten tersenyum penuh arti. Jujur, gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu benar-benar tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Tenten, dengan mulutnya yang masih mengunyah ramennya, tentunya. Melihat hal itu membuat gadis bercepol dua itu tertawa terbahak, kemudian memanggil pemuda bersurai pirang itu untuk menghampirinya. Beberapa dari _mereka_ yang berada di kantin sekolah melirik pada gadis bercepol dua itu dan membicarakannya, yang tentunya tidak diambil pusing oleh gadis itu. Pemuda itu menurut dengan penuh pertanyaan diraut wajahnya yang semakin membuat _mereka_ memandang tidak suka pada gadis itu.

Hinata sendiri bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Padahal dalam hati ia menjerit kegirangan mengingat pemuda itu menghampiri tempatnya, walau sebenarnya pemuda itu hanya menghampiri Tenten seorang. Tapi biarlah, yang penting kini pemuda itu berada dekat dengannya, tepatnya duduk didepannya dan disebelah Tenten.

_Tunggu!_

Hinata terdiam untuk sementara sembari berpikir tentang kejadian sebelumnya—lebih tepatnya pada perkataan Tenten.

"Jangan lupa, jam 8. Kau harus tepat waktu, mereka akan memarahimu jika kau telat lagi." Ucap Tenten sebelum Naruto pergi dari tempat gadis itu.

"Akan aku usahakan."

Sebenarnya yang mereka perbincangkan hanyalah seputar tentang kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang diemban oleh pemuda jabrik itu, yakni basket. Dimana Tenten juga turut andil dalam hal itu, namun menjadi sekretaris organisasi mereka. Maka, segala sesuatunya yang bersangkutan dengan basket disekolahnya, gadis bercepol dua itu yang akan menanganinya. Apalagi tentang kebiasaan Naruto yang sering datang terlambat dengan waktu yang dijanjikan. Pemuda itu akan mendapatkan ceramahan gratis dari gadis itu.

"Jadi—" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap Tenten dengan kedua matanya yang memicing. "Itu hanya alasanmu saja kan tentang basket agar _dia_ datang kemari?"

Tertawa terbahak tidak dapat gadis itu hindari. Mengerjai ataupun menggodai gadis didepannya ini benar-benar kegiatan yang menyenangkan, apalagi jika didalamnya terdapat Naruto Uzumaki. Benar-benar…

Tenten mengangguk sembari tersenyum dan Hinata menatap kesal padanya. Namun hanya untuk sesaat, yang setelahnya ia bertanya kepada Tenten dengan aksen ragu-ragu tentang perihal kedekatannya dengan pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Bagaimana kalian dapat berteman begitu akrab? Aku yakin, bukan hanya karena organisasi."

Tenten mengangguk lagi dan mengundang seribu pertanyaan bagi Hinata. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya serta gerakan tubuhnya yang mencondong kedepan untuk benar-benar mendengar jawaban berupa cerita singkat mengenai kedekatannya bersama Naruto.

"Ibunya Naruto dengan ibuku berteman dekat. Dulunya kami bertetangga, namun entah karena apa, aku juga tidak tahu alasannya dan mereka tidak memberi tahu alasannya juga padaku maupun ibuku, mereka sekeluarga pindah ke perumahan _Konoha City_, tempat mereka berhuni sekarang ini."

Hinata manggut-manggut mengerti sembari meminum minumannya dengan sedikit memain-mainkan ujung pipetnya dengan gigi-giginya, dan menerawang jauh untuk membayangkan cerita Tenten.

'_Enak juga bisa bertetanggaan dengan Naruto. Setiap hari mandang wajahnya sampai bosan.' _Pikir Hinata dengan bibirnya yang melengkung keatas membentuk senyuman aneh yang tak enak dipandang, apalagi bagi Tenten.

Pikiran itu segera terhapus kala pemuda bersurai coklat menepuk pundak Hinata dengan kuat yang mengakibatkan kaget mendadak menyerang Hinata, belum lagi suara pemuda itu yang cukup kuat dan tidak enak didengar ditelinga Hinata.

Kiba.

Inuzuka. Pemuda menyebalkan yang membuat Hinata setengah mati membencinya akibat kelakuannya yang seenak jidatnya. Dan perkataannya yang bagaikan halilintar ditelinga Hinata. Maka lengkaplah sudah, ia tidak menyukai pemuda disampingnya kini—samping kanan, tepatnya.

"Kau dari mana? Kenapa baru kesini? Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Tanya Tenten sembari melihat arloji pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dengan wajah sedikit cemas, tentunya.

Kiba yang ditanya hanya nyengir lebar dan mengipas-ngipaskan dirinya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak ada niatannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Sedangkan Tenten hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan karena kesal melihat pemuda didepannya.

"Apa itu, Hinata?" tanya Kiba dengan wajahnya yang mencondong kearah Hinata.

"Hau isa iathh hendi-ihh..(kau bisa lihat sendiri.)" jawab Hinata dengan masih memakan ramennya. Entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat buruk dengan pertanyaan Kiba barusan. Dan itu terbukti ketika kiba merampas mangkuk ramennya paksa serta mengambil kedua sumpitnya yang berada pada genggaman tangan kanannya, membuat Hinata mendelik marah melihat perlakuan pemuda disampingnya itu.

Memukul bahu kiri pemuda itu dengan kuat Hinata lakukan karena mengambil paksa makanannya, namun ia tidak mengambil kembali makanannya. Biarlah pemuda itu makan makanannya sekarang, mengingat mereka mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk pemuda itu memilah dan mengambil makanan pada tempat yang sudah disediakan, dan melihat wajah pemuda itu yang sedikit kelelahan membuat Hinata sedikit tidak tega.

Semenjak pemuda itu pindah ke sekolahan mereka, pemuda itu lebih sering merapatkan dirinya pada Hinata dan Tenten, yang kebetulan pada awal penerimaan siswa baru Hinata dan Tenten sudah saling sapa-menyapa dan mengenalkan diri masing-masing. Merasa cocok satu sama lain, mereka sepakat untuk berdua bersama-sama jika berpergian mengelilingi sekolah atau kemanapun itu, yang pastinya masih dalam ruang lingkup sekolah. Jika diluar sekolah, hanya sesekali keduanya akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama, yang misalnya pergi nonton bioskop dan lain-lain. Kiba yang kebetulan hanya mengenal Hinata disekolah barunya pada awal semester 3—tepatnya kelas 2 _senior high school_—lebih memilih mengekori Hinata kemanapun gadis itu pergi, hingga pemuda itu dan Tenten saling berkenalan satu sama lain.

Namun setelah pemuda itu sudah mendapatkan teman-teman barunya—khususnya laki-laki—pemuda itu lebih memilih meluangkan banyak waktunya pada teman-teman barunya. Pada Hinata dan Tenten juga, tapi sesekali, yang tentunya untuk menjahili atau mengatai Hinata didepan teman-teman sekolahnya, yang menghasilkan wajah Hinata yang merah padam akibat menahan amarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sedari tadi, hn?" tanya Hinata, mencoba mendapatkan alasan yang tepat dari pemuda itu setelah mereka lama terdiam karena memperhatikan cara pemuda itu memakan ramen miliknya.

Suapan terakhir pemuda itu lakukan yang dengan sedikit meminum kuah ramen tersebut. Dan setelahnya mengambil paksa _kembali_ minuman yang berada pada tangan Hinata untuk diminumnya hingga habis, yang menghasilkan gadis itu hanya mengunyah pipetnya saja.

"Kau—" Hinata hendak protes namun tidak jadi. Ia cukup lelah berhadapan dengan pemuda disebelahnya.

_**Brakk!**_

Pemuda itu memukul pelan meja makan yang mereka tempati sekarang dengan memasang wajah seolah apa yang akan dikatakannya benar-benar serius. Membuat Hinata tertawa malas melihatnya, dengan meletakkan pipet bekas gigitannya pada meja didepannya.

"Kau tahu gadis Yamanaka?" tanya Kiba.

"Si _Barbie_ maksudmu?" timpal Tenten

"_Yap!_ Hari ini aku mulai mengajaknya _jalan_." Lanjut Kiba.

"Kencan?" tanya Hinata dengan alisnya yang hampir menyatu satu sama lain.

"Bukan. Hanya jalan." Jawab Kiba disertai gelengan kepalanya. "Ia akan marah jika itu dianggap sebagai kencan, karena katanya itu memuakkan."

"_Wow._ Si_ Barbie _ternyata memiliki selerah yang tinggi juga." Ucap Tenten dengan memasang wajah seolah-olah terkejut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Seminggu lagi aku akan _menembaknya_." Jawab Kiba.

"Berarti dia akan mati dong." Ucap Hinata.

Kiba gemes sendiri melihat gadis disampingnya dengan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ingin sekali ia meremas kepala gadis itu jika saja hal itu tidak mengandung unsur dosa dan petaka. Dengan memasang senyum aneh, Kiba menjawab '_tidak'_, dan melaratkan kata-katanya—

"Aku akan mengajaknya _berpacaran_."

"Jika ditolak bagaimana?" tanya Tenten yang langsung disetujui oleh anggukan Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin. Belum pernah Kiba Inuzuka ditolak oleh wanita manapun, sekalipun ia _Barbie_ kesayangan sekolah." Jawab Kiba dengan penuh kebanggaannya.

"Baiklah, mari kita taruhan. Jika kau diterima oleh si _Barbie_, maka kami akan mentraktirmu dengan sepuas yang kau mau. Tapi jika kau ditolak, kau harus mentraktrir kami berdua." Ucap Tenten dengan menunjukkan dirinya dan Hinata berulang kali dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Kiba sepakat dengan mantapnya, yang mengundang seringai lebar pada kedua gadis disamping dan depannya.

**.**

**..**

…

—**Chapter 1—**

…

**..**

**.**

"Gendut."

Hinata menatap lesu pada cermin didepannya yang memantulkan gambaran akan dirinya. Niatnya hanya berkaca sebentar dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, namun melihat pantulan dirinya yang berada di cermin membuatnya mau tak mau berdiam diri lama disitu. Perutnya pun ia tepuk-tepuk pelan sembari bergumam dengan kata-kata yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras dengan melakukan segala macam cara apapun untuk program pendietannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Malah ia takut untuk menimbang dirinya ketika ia pergi ke apotek terdekat untuk membeli obat ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu, mengingat acap kali ia menimbang dirinya pasti bertambah 1 kg, yang membuat hatinya semakin miris melihatnya. Karena itu ia sedikit _horor_ atau rada tersinggung ketika melihat timbangan ataupun mendengar teman-teman disekolahnya membicarakan tentang timbang-menimbang berat badan mereka.

'_Ukh! Menyebalkan.'_

"Hinata! Cepat keluar!" panggilan dari ibunya membuat Hinata segera menyudahi kegiatannya semula dengan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri dimana ibunya berada.

Gadis itu sudah mengetahuinya, tujuan ibunya memanggilnya adalah menyuruhnya untuk membeli bahan makanan yang berada dipasar. Tanpa ada kata-kata bantahan atau sejurus alasan yang ia lontarkan agar dirinya gagal disuruh ibunya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, karena ia takut dan tahu bahwa surga berada ditelapak kaki ibunya. Jika ia melawan ataupun membantah, yang ada surga menjauhinya dan neraka yang dengan suka citanya mendekatinya.

Membayangkannya aja membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan lupa, beli tomatnya yang banyak."

Hinata mengernyit mendengarnya, _'Tumben ibu doyan tomat?'_.

"Ya."

"Dan ingat—" ibunya menggantungkan kalimatnya yang membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ibunya kembali. "Jangan berhenti dimanapun, walaupun itu rumah Shino, terkecuali pasar. Mengerti?"

Gadis itu memutarkan bola matanya bosan dan menjawab ucapan ibunya dengan seadanya. Entah kenapa, hari ini ibunya sedikit sensitif mengenai dirinya yang sering berkunjung ke rumah Shino. Padahal sejak ia _Junior High School_ ibunya adem-adem aja tuh dan mengijinkannya mengunjungi rumah pemuda itu, walau setiap hari, sampai ibu pemuda itu sudah kenal betul dengan dirinya.

Ketika Hinata bertanya alasannya _'mengapa'_ dan _'kenapa'_, ibunya hanya akan menjawab _'bukan apa-apa'_. Aneh kan? Katanya _bukan apa-apa_ tapi sekarang kok menjadi _apa-apa_ bagi Hinata?

Makanya Hinata paling tidak suka hari minggu, yang berarti libur, yang berarti jatahnya Hinata disuruh ini dan itu serta diomeli dengan segala permasalahan yang ada, yang Hinata sendiri tidak tahu akarnya dimana.

"Dan lagi, Hinata!" panggil ibunya kembali ketika melihat putrinya sudah diambang batas pintu masuk dan keluar rumah mereka.

'_Apa lagi sekarang?!'_

"Kurusi badanmu. Nggak enak juga kan dilihat orang jika putri ibu yang satu ini memiliki badan gendut. Hanabi aja bisa kurus."

'_Ouch!'_

_Sumpah_, hari ini Hinata merasa kesal terhadap ibunya, dari mulai masalah ia berkunjung ke rumah Shino sampai tahap entah kemana—Hinata tidak terlalu mendengarnya—, apalagi sekarang ibunya menyinggung tentang kegendutannya dan membandingkannya dengan Hanabi—adik semata wayangnya. Membuatnya semakin gemes-gemes sendiri memikirkannya.

Memikirkan tentang Hanabi, _jujur_, ia sedikit iri dan kepingin punya badan seperti adiknya. Namun apa daya, Tuhan belum mengijinkannya untuk memiliki badan yang bagus seperti adiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali dengan keterkejutan yang masih menguasai dirinya. Belum lagi ibunya yang tampak akrab dengan wanita yang sebaya dengan ibunya ini dan pemuda yang sebaya dengannya yang berada didepannya kini.

"Jangan diam disitu saja, Hinata. Bantu ibu menyiapkan makanan."

Gadis itu yang tidak mau berlama-lama berada diruang tamunya segera menuju dapur rumahnya, dan memotong-memotong sayur-sayuran atau apapun itu yang menurutnya masih bisa dikerjakannya, mengingat dirinya paling lemah dalam hal masak-memasak.

"Setelah ini jangan langsung pergi ke kamarmu. Temani mereka. Setidaknya, anaknya kau ajak jalan-jalan atau kemanapun itu agar kalian semakin dekat."

Nah, Hinata disini mulai mengerti kenapa ibunya satu harian ini sangat sensitif tentangnya. Ternyata karena kehadiran mereka yang sekarang masih mengundang banyak tanya bagi Hinata. _Untuk apa sekelas Uchiha berada dirumahnya yang sederhana dan tidak dapat menyamai tingkatan mereka?_ Belum lagi, bukankah Uchiha sangat tidak ramah dan sombong menurut pandangan Hinata. Tapi yang terlihat dimata Hinata sekarang, perempuan Uchiha satu itu, yakni ibu pemuda bernama Sasuke, benar-benar berbeda daripada yang lainnya. _Apalagi anaknya!_ Amit-amit Hinata melihat tingkah anaknya yang menurut Hinata memuakkan. Tampan sih, tapi untuk sikap, Hinata angkat tangan deh…

'_Mending juga abang Naruto.'_

Memikirkan Naruto, membuat gadis itu senyam-senyum sendiri. Benar-benar—obat yang ampuh baginya, terutama hatinya. Jika sudah mengingat Naruto, maka segala sesuatunya akan menjadi lebih baik bagi Hinata, dan suasana buruk atau pikiran-pikiran buruk, segera hilang dari atmosfernya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya benar bagi Hinata bahwa hari minggu yakni libur benar-benar hari yang sangat tidak disukainya yang mengakibatkannya dihadapkan pada suatu persoalan-persoalan aneh, menurutnya. Apalagi hari ini. Entah setan mana yang merasuki ibunya hingga ibunya mengatakan kalimat tabu baginya dengan gamblangnya.

"Benar. Aku juga setuju jika Sasuke dengan Hinata kelak menikah." Itu suara wanita didepan ibunya, Mikoto.

'_Oh No!'_

"Aku menolak." Nah yang ini suara pemuda didepannya, Sasuke.

Hinata manggut-manggut setuju dengan ucapan pemuda didepannya dengan gaya khasnya, yakni mengelus-ngelus dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dimana tangan kanannya ditopang dengan tangan kirinya yang kini tangan kirinya tidak memeluk perut buncitnya melainkan mengepal.

Ucapan pemuda itu tentunya mengundang banyak tanya bagi kedua wanita paruh baya disekitar mereka. Ibu Hinata yang melihat dan mendengarnya sedikit tersinggung, sedangkan Mikoto dengan lembut berusaha menanyakan alasannya pada anak bungsunya. Yakni seperti anak kecil, menurut pandangan Hinata.

'_Sifatnya tidak hanya jelek, tapi juga kekanakan.'_

"Karena dia gendut."

_**JGLEEERRR!**_

Jelas Hinata dengar petir dimalam hari yang memasuki hati serta pikirannya yang kini mendadak kosong, membuatnya mau tak mau merasakan denyutan sakit yang berada didadanya. Bukan karena ia memiliki perasaan atau berharap kepada pemuda itu, hanya saja, lagi dan lagi kalimat tabu itu keluar, hampir satu harian malah. Yang semakin membuatnya pundung dan miris. Dan lagi, pemuda menyebalkan didepannya ini pula yang mengatakannya.

Nyesal ia mengatakan kepada teman-temannya bahwa ia menyukai pemuda ini. _Sebagai pengalihan sih…_ agar teman-temannya tidak mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai pemuda bersurai pirang yang jauh darinya kini, yakni Naruto. Tahu kalau pemuda ini benar-benar dan sangaaaaat menyebalkan dan memuakkan, ia akan memikirkan dua kali untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya dan memilih pemuda lainnya yang sekiranya juga dekat dengan Naruto.

Nah, kenapa Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia suka sama Sasuke didepan teman-temannya. Karena yang paling dekat dengan Naruto adalah Sasuke, mengingat kemanapun Naruto berada pasti ada Sasuke. Hitung-hitung biar dapat curi pandang sepuasnya tanpa ada yang mengetahui bahwa yang ia lihat selama ini adalah Naruto.

Nah, ada juga beberapa kali pemuda itu tidak bersama dengan pemuda bersurai _raven_ didepannya kini, jika pemuda bersurai pirang itu bersama gadis musim seminya. Yang lagi-lagi dan lagi kini membuat Hinata makin minder hati dan miris hati.

Sepertinya, perjalanan cintanya cukup rumit dan persentase gagalnya mendekati 99,99999%.

Lalu? Dimanakah 0,00001%-nya lagi?

Apakah ia boleh berharap? Walau sangat sedikit dan minim persentase keberhasilannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 Mei 2014.**

_**Publish : **_**2 Mei 2014**

**_Chubby-Ndut_**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_Hinata—gadis itu, dari awal memang aneh. Ntah apa yang ia pikirkan? Hingga ia lebih memilih menyimpannya erat daripada mengumbarkannya pada orang-orang tentang apa yang ia rasakan. Menurutku, itu tidak adil. Dan tentunya tidak baik, bagi kelangsungan emosionalnya…_

…

..

.

Hinata memutarkan bola matanya bosan, sudah berkali-kali, bahkan hampir mendekati _setiap hari_ ibunya mengatakan kalimat yang sama yang membuat gendang telinganya mendadak berdengung riang. Ditambah ia yang harus mendengarkan seluruh curahan hati ibunya. Dimulai dari—_Sasuke Uchiha yang sombong_, _Sasuke Uchiha yang angkuh_, _Sasuke Uchiha yang mulutnya berbisa melebihi bisa ular_, _Sasuke Uchiha yang sok tampan_, dan banyak lagi _Sasuke Uchiha yang_ ini dan itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih ingat—mendekati _hapal diluar kepala_—apapun yang dikatakan ibunya, karena tiap kali ibunya menatap dirinya pasti kata-kata itu selalu keluar. Membuat ayah beserta adiknya mau tak mau menanyakan perihal tentang perilaku ibunya yang berubah menjadi sensitif. Salah sedikit dari mereka pasti akan dikatakan: _"Ubah perilakumu! Jangan seperti Uchiha bungsu yang sombong itu!"_

Yang membuat mereka memandang tajam pada Hinata serta menuntut alasan yang logis agar keduanya—ayah dan adiknya—dapat memaklumi sikap ibunya kali ini. Dengan menghela napas berat beserta menahan amarah, kesal, dan malu, gadis itu pun menjawab pasrah.

"Mereka—ah tidak, maksudku Sasuke Uchiha menolak perjodohan yang ibu ajukan."

Hiashi, selaku ayah Hinata dan Hanabi, yang merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban Hinata—putri sulungnya—kembali bertanya alasan yang membuat bungsu Uchiha itu menolak perjodohan yang diajukan ibunya. Yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata musti membuang napasnya dengan kasar dan berat, tak luput pipinya yang merona merah—campuran antara kesal dan malu.

"Karena aku gendut."

Yang sukses mengundang tawa keras dari Hanabi dan cengohan dari wajah Hiashi. Sekaligus amukan dari ibunya yang kumat kembali. Dalam hati, Hinata benar-benar mengumpat Uchiha tersebut serta mengutuknya dengan kalimat tak terpuji.

"Jangan membahas pemuda tidak tahu tata keramah itu!"

Dan lagi—Hinata harus menelan kembali curahan hati ibunya yang tentunya Hanabi dan ayahnya tidak mau ikut-ikutan mendengarnya. Jika ayahnya beralasan ada kerjaan kantor yang menumpuk, maka adiknya beralasan ada PR yang belum ia selesaikan. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Tidakkah ia juga ikut menghindar dengan alasannya atau ia memang sengaja tidak menghindar?

Jawabannya adalah _tidak dapat_.

Ia bukannya tidak menghindar, bahkan sudah ia keluarkan sejurus alasan yang biasanya mempan dan ampuh, tapi kali ini entah dewi fortuna mana yang menaungi pikiran ibunya sehingga _tidak dapat_ ia kelabui. Yang alhasil, gadis itu harus menetap dengan posisi sebelumnya. Yakni duduk dengan manis—bertopang dagu—di ruang tamunya sembari mendengar curahan ibunya yang aduhai pusingnya.

Nah, itu masih tahap awalnya, belum lagi, jika ia mengambil tomat dalam kulkasnya—berniat membuat jus tomat ala racikannya, yakni memotong-motong tomat tersebut kemudian dimasukkan kedalam gelas, tuangkan satu sendok gula (jika kurang, beri lagi) setelahnya tumbuk menggunakan sendok dengan selerah dihati (biasanya tidak sampai rata, sudah Hinata makan)—namun urung ia lakukan kala ibunya lagi-lagi memberi curahan hati terhadapnya, yang kini lebih mirip penerangan hidup baginya.

"Jangan perlihatkan _tomat_ itu selagi ibu ada dirumah ini. Dan hentikan kebiasaanmu dalam memakan _tomat_ itu."

Lagi dan lagi—ia mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan ibunya. Yang tentunya dengan menahan gemuruh dihatinya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

'_Ouch! Andai Uchiha itu tidak datang.'_

Itu masih dirumah. Lah, disekolah? Ia terus-terusan menjadi santapan pedas—maksudnya sedap—oleh mata si Uchiha bungsu yang memandangnya dengan tajam penuh dendam. Yang membuatnya harus menghela napas lelah, serta berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan itu, walau sulit. _Jujur_, sebenarnya ia juga ada dendam sama si Uchiha bungsu itu, tapi entah kenapa hatinya berkata: '_Lupakan saja.'_ Yang alhasil membuatnya berusaha melupakan dendam itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir sih memang ada benarnya juga. _Lebih baik dilupakan, daripada harus dipendam yang mengakibatkan geger otak dan hati (?)._

Terkadang ia berpikir dan bertanya, _Ada hubungan apa ibunya dengan ibu pemuda itu? _Atau, _Ada hubungan apa keluarganya dengan keluarga pemuda itu?_

Sedikit heran _mendekati_ sangat, melihat keluarganya bisa mengenal keluarga Uchiha yang dikatakan melalui media dan dari orang-orang sekitar bahwa mereka adalah keluarga terkaya—yang entah keberapa—hingga hartanya tidak akan habis tujuh turunan. Membuatnya sedikit tidak percaya atas informasi tersebut, mengingat dijamannya sekarang ini sangat minim orang-orang seperti itu, menurut pandangan Hinata. Tidak tahu yang sebenarnya ada atau tidak. Kalau memang ada pun dan iya keluarga Uchiha itu keluarga konglomerat, maka ia mau bergabung kedalam anggota keluarga Uchiha sebagai salah satu anak mereka, hitung-hitung bisa membantu keuangan keluarganya. Ayahnya tidak perlu lelah bekerja sampai seperti sekarang ini, ibunya tidak perlu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sampai selelah ini, juga ia dan adiknya yang akan menikmati masa-masa muda yang indah dan nikmat.

Dan poin _plus_-nya lagi, ia dapat benar-benar melakukan program pendietan secara rutin dengan dibimbingi seorang guru. Setelahnya, ia akan memiliki badan yang _ideal_ dan tidak akan mendengar kata-kata tabu—menurutnya—itu dari mereka-mereka yang suka mengatai Hinata. _Memang sih…_niatnya bercanda tapi tetap saja, tidak enak didengar untuk kelangsungan hidup kedua telinga Hinata. Lalu, jika badannya benar-benar sudah _ideal_, ia akan berencana lebih berani untuk berteman dengan Naruto—pemuda idamannya—dan kalau ia sudah berteman dengan pemuda itu, maka langkah selanjutnya ia akan mengumpulkan seluruuuuuuhhhh keberaniannya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai pemuda itu. Masalah diterima atau enggak, itu belakangan. Yang penting hati ini sedikit lega dan tidak selalu menggentayanginya tiap malam kala ingin tidur.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hati Hinata berbunga ria.

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Jika memang pemuda Uchiha itu—maksudnya keluarganya itu adalah keluarga konglomerat, kenapa ia bisa _atau lebih tepatnya _mau berada disekolah yang terkategori _kolor merat _ini? Kau tahu, ini sekolah yang berisikan orang-orang yang keluarganya memiliki uang pas-pas nasi bungkus. Ada sih yang kaya, tapi bukan keluarga konglomerat. Mereka hanya sebatas memiliki uang yang berlebih dari keluarga lainnya.

Dan—dan lagi! Apakah Naruto juga keluarga konglomerat? Bukankah ia akrab, bahkan seperti saudara dengan pemuda Uchiha itu?! Kalau memang iya…

'_Oh Hinata~~ dewi fortuna menaungimu.'_

Ia akan lebih memilih menjadi anggota keluarga Naruto, yakni Uzumaki. Bukan sebagai anak mereka, tetapi sebagai istri dari pemuda—

_Oh Hinata tidak bisa mengatakannya! Ini terlalu memalukan untuk dikatakan, sekalipun dalam pemikirannya._

Benar-benar, seperti kata pepatah: _Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba_, yang bagi Hinata itu lebih tepat, _Pucuk dicinta uang pun tiba_.

Gini-gini Hinata pecinta uang, terbukti sekarang yang ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya karena membenarkan pemikirannya tadi. Karena uang, Hinata rela menahan nafsu makannya kala melihat rentetan makanan enak didepannya—hitung-hitung sekaligus pendietan—dan lagi, ia juga rela memilih berjalan kaki jika jarak tempuhnya menurutnya tidak jauh daripada menghamburkan uangnya untuk menaiki bis. Ia benar-benar serba hemat! Jalan-jalan bersama teman aja ia mikir-mikir dulu, ntar ia akan menghabiskan uang berapa? Kalau ntar ada paket mehat—hemat maksudnya—dikantin sekolahnya, ia akan lebih memilih itu. Dan masalah makan dikantin, ia sangat jarang, mengingat ia lebih suka membawa bekal daripada—_lagi _dan _lagi_ harus mengeluarkan uangnya.

Rencananya, ntar kalau Hinata nyambung ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, yakni kuliah, ia berharap dapat membiayi uang kuliahnya sendiri, tanpa merepotkan kedua orang tuanya.

Itu sih keinginan dan angan-angan Hinata. Nggak tahu kedepannya bagaimana?

**.**

**..**

**Crazy Love? © Chubby-Ndut**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T (**_**Kemungkinan**_** mendekati T+, tapi masih sangat aman kok!)**

**Genre : Comedy Romance, Friendship**

**Hinata H.**

**..**

**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**If You Don't Like, Just to Click**_** 'Back'**_**.**

**.**

**..**

Hinata penasaran. Bahkan sangat!

Pemikirannya beberapa hari yang lalu selalu menghantuinya, bahkan ketika dikamar mandi pun saat ingin mandi ia juga memikirkannya. Hingga adiknya—Hanabi—menggedor pintu kamar mandi tersebut dengan keras, berharap sang kakak segera menyelesaikan ritual membersihkan badannya dengan cepat, mengingat lebih dari 1 jam kakaknya berada didalam ruangan tersebut. Sementara panggilan alam untuk Hanabi menyuruhnya agar mengeluarkan isi didalam perutnya dengan segera.

Apalagi kalau bukan tentang pemuda bersurai _pirang_. Yang ia duga keluarga pemuda itu berasal dari keluarga konglomerat juga, seperti keluarga Uchiha. Dengan kekayaan yang tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan. Tapi turunan kedelapan nggak dapat. Dan masalah turun-temurun, gadis itu mulai berpikir kembali. Jika Hinata bergabung menjadi anaknya Uchiha, apakah ia akan menjadi turunan kedelapan? Nggak dapat kekayaan. Berarti nggak dapat uang. Keluarganya dirumah hanya gigit jari, melihat putri sulung mereka tidak berhasil mendapatkan kekayaan Uchiha. Yang ada palingan nama belakangnya—Uchiha. Hinata Uchiha.

'_Hiiii…!'_

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat gadis itu merinding, sampai bulu kuduknya menegang semua. Ntah kenapa, nama itu sangat mengerikan bagi Hinata, apalagi untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Seperti kutukan atau semacamnya, _gitu_.

'_Amit-amit! Jauh-jauhilah!'_

Mending juga ia menjadi keluarga Uzumaki, tepatnya sebagai _istri_. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata _lagi _dan _lagi_ dan untuk _kesekian kalinya _senyam-senyum sendiri. Tapi benar _lho_, kalau seumpahmanya ia bergabung dengan keluarga Uzumaki menjadi seorang, _ehem_, istri—, _ehem_,—Naruto, walaupun turunan kedelapan, ia tetep relah dunia dan akhirat. _Beneran!_ Bahkan jika tidak mendapatkan kekayaan sekalipun, _toh_ kekayaan kan bisa didapatkan melalui kerja keras dan usaha. Apalagi kalau sudah punya anak, dijamin _deh_—uang nggak akan lari kemana-mana. Kan seperti kata pepatah: _Banyak anak, Banyak rejeki._ Yang bagi Hinata itu lebih tepatnya: _Anaknya banyak, Rejekinya pun lebiiiihhhhh banyaaaaakkkk._

Matre!

'_Biarin. Yang penting kaya!'_

Hinata manggut-manggut sendiri sembari mengelus dagunya, membenarkan pemikirannya.

Tunggu! Berarti nanti kalau ia sudah menikah dengan Naruto, ia harus punya banyak anak! Biar rejekinya makin banyak!

'_Ya! Harus!' _Batin Hinata dengan mengepal tangan kanannya keatas kuat, dengan semangat yang tak kalah kuatnya.

Kembali gadis itu berkutat dengan layar monitor didepannya kini, dengan sesekali mengetik beberapa huruf, berharap apa yang ia cari dapat ia temukan. Yakni informasi tentang keluarga Uzumaki beserta tempat tinggalnya sekarang—perumahan _Konoha City_. Namun, sayang sangat disayang, hal itu tak kunjung ia dapat. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun tertera nama keluarga Uzumaki ataupun perumahan _Konoha City_ yang membuatnya mengernyit heran. Sesaat ia tercenung, atau lebih tepatnya memikirkan keluarga seperti apa Uzumaki sebenarnya. Kalau memang bukan seorang bangsawan pun Hinata tidak masalah, tapi karena pencariannya ini membuatnya ia semakin terjerat rasa penasaran terhadap keluarga pemuda bersurai _pirang_ itu.

Sejenak, gadis itu menghentikan pencariannya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berada disaku kiri celananya yang kini berbunyi nyaring menyanyikan lagu _soundtrack_ film kesayangannya, yakni Spider-Guy.

"Hm? Halo?" ucap Hinata dengan matanya yang kini memfokuskan pada layar monitor didepannya kembali.

"_Kau dimana?"_

Hinata mengernyit, seperti mengenal suara sang penelpon disebrang sana. "Ini siapa?"

"_Ibumu."_

Hinata menghela napas lega kemudian manggut-manggut mengerti. "Oh, ibu. Ada apa, bu?"

"_Kau dimana sekarang?"_ tanya sang ibu kembali dengan nada suara yang—entahlah, Hinata sendiri tidak tahu. Atau memang tidak mau tahu.

"Di warnet." Jawab Hinata singkat dengan masih kegiatan sebelumnya.

"_Warnet mana?" _tanya ibunya kembali.

"Warnet Spider-Guy, didepan rumah kita. Tepatnya disebrang jalan rumah kita." Jawab Hinata kembali.

Sementara, ibunya yang disana mencoba melihat sebrang jalan rumahnya—melalui jendela disamping pintu rumahnya—yang terdapat rumah sederhana yang membuka usaha warnet seperti yang dikatakan putrinya, Hinata.

"_Kalau begitu jangan pulang ke rumah dulu, mengerti?!"_ ucap ibunya yang mengundang banyak tanya pada Hinata. _Apakah kini ibunya mulai mengusirnya? Oh tidak!_

"Kenapa, bu?" tanya Hinata dengan penuh kekhawatiran, bahkan kegiatan semulanya sudah ia hentikan.

"_Turuti saja. Setidaknya, kalau ibu sudah menghubungimu kembali, baru kau boleh pulang, mengerti?! Ini serius dan jangan ada bantahan!"_ ucap ibunya yang diakhiri dengan nada sambung terputus yang membuat gadis itu kalap.

Gimana enggak? _Lah,_ si ibu sekarang sudah mulai mengusirnya. Apakah karena ia tidak dapat menjadi keturunan ketujuh? Hinata miris. Menggigit bibir bawahnya mulai ia lakukan kembali.

Niatnya mau menghubungi ibunya, namun urung karena panggilan masuk yang meneriakinya untuk segera dijawabnya.

"Halo, ibu!"

**.**

**..**

…**Sekali lagi harus saya katakan—Warning : AU, OOC (apalagi Hinata-nya), typo (mendekati pasti ada), gaje bin aneh + membingungkan, alur yang kemungkinan sangaaaaaat lambat seperti dalam dorama, isi cerita tidak seperti yang **_**diharapkan**_**, dan lain sebagainya yang terdapat dalam fic gaje ini…**

**..**

**.**

Wanita berusia 42 tahun itu membalikkan tubuhnya kala seseorang dibelakangnya memanggil namanya. Segera ia melancarkan senyum sejuta manisnya pada wanita didepannya yang kini menghampirinya. Wanita Uchiha, yang kembali datang kerumahnya, setelah 5 hari yang lalu ia mengunjunginya dengan membawa putra bungsunya. Kali ini juga sama, namun bedahnya suami beserta anak sulungnya juga ia ikutsertakan.

"Bagaiman dengan Hinata? Apakah ia akan segera kembali?" tanya wanita Uchiha itu kepada wanita Hyuuga didepannya.

"Ah! Hinata ya?" ucap wanita Hyuuga itu sejenak dengan memasang raut wajah sedih dan menyesal. "Aku sangat menyesal, Mikoto, harus mengatakan ini…tapi—"

"Tapi?" tanya wanita Uchiha itu dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Hinata tidak akan kembali malam ini. Dia bilang dia akan menginap di rumah temannya. Maafkan aku. Padahal sudah kusuruh pulang tadi, tapi dia maksa tidak mau pulang." Jawab wanita Hyuuga selaku ibu Hinata dengan wajah merasa bersalah yang dibuat-buatnya. Padahal dalam hati ia senang, anaknya tidak berada di rumah dan tidak perluh bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha yang kini berkunjung ke rumah mereka kembali, setelah insiden—menurutnya—yang telah mengatai anaknya, walau pada kenyataannya memang benar—anaknya, Hinata, gendut. Tapi itu tetap saja membuat hati dan pikirannya kesal, sampai Hinata—anaknya sendiri, ia _kuliahi_ dengan berbagai kalimatnya. Habisnya, nggak ada lagi _sih _yang bisa menerima seluruh curahan hatinya selain Hinata.

Ditambah lagi sekarang, suaminya yang belum pulang ke rumah juga. Sementara Hanabi, ia menyuruh gadis itu untuk ke dapur agar membuat minuman untuk para Uchiha yang sedang berada diruang tamunya sekarang.

"Benarkah? Pasti dia sangat sakit hati karena kejadian tempo hari." Gumam Mikoto merasa bersalah.

'_Benar! Itu sangaaaaatttt benar.' _Batin wanita Hyuuga itu dengan bersemangat. Gini-gini, ibunya Hinata mudah tersinggung dan sakit hati, apalagi dengan mulut _berbisa_ anak wanita didepannya. Tapi tidak untuk wanita didepannya, yakni Mikoto.

Akhirnya Mikoto meminta maaf kembali—yang 5 hari lalu sudah ia lakukan, tapi ia lakukan lagi sekarang—dengan mengikutsertakan seluruh keluarganya, yang membuat wanita Hyuuga itu tercengang dan menggeleng dengan cepat. Ini bukan salah temannya, melainkan anak temannya. Itu yang benar. Dan tak sepantasnya wanita sebaik Mikoto meminta maaf kepadanya. Melainkan seharusnya, ia yang meminta maaf karena telah membohongi wanita didepannya ini. Lagi-lagi ia merasa bersalah pada wanita Uchiha didepannya.

'_Oh, Mikoto.'_

.

.

.

.

"_Ini aku, Tenten! Bukan ibumu!"_ ucap sang penelpon disebrang sana.

Hinata mengerjap bingung, "Eh? Benarkah?" segera ia melihat layar ponselnya, dan tertawa hambar dengan diikutsertakan kata 'maaf'.

"_Tidak apa-apa. Yang lebih penting sekarang, apakah kau sudah mendapat pesan yang dikirim oleh Kiba?"_ tanya gadis bercepol dua itu disebrang sana yang membuat Hinata mengernyit heran.

Kembali ia melihat layar ponselnya dan memeriksa kotak masuknya—mencari pesan yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"_Kau mendapatkannya?"_ tanya gadis bercepol dua itu kembali. Hinata yang mendengarnya segera mengangguk dan menjawab 'iya', sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja pembayaran di warnet yang ia datangi. Niatnya untuk segera pulang ke rumah dan meminta penjelasan dari ibunya masalah dirinya yang ntah kenapa tidak boleh pulang dahulu sebelum ditelpon oleh ibunya.

Hinata membuka pesan dari temannya yang bernama Kiba itu dengan sesekali bergumam tidak percaya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertasnya kepada si penjaga warnet.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hinata dengan senyumannya setelah mendapatkan kembaliannya, si penjaga warnet tersebut lantas balas tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Hinata.

Dapat Hinata lihat sekarang isi pesan yang dikirim pemuda bersurai coklat itu kepadanya, yakni sebuah photo yang didalamnya terdapat dua orang manusia yang berbeda _gender_ yang saling memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam kearah kamera, yang membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri dan geli sendiri. Belum lagi serentetan kalimat yang menambah Hinata gemas sendiri pada pemuda itu dan ingin segera memukul bahu pemuda itu dengan kuat untuk ucapan selamat darinya beserta ucapan masalah taruhannya.

_The Best of Couple! Aku berhasil kan! Aku menagih janji kalian berdua besok!^^_

"Waahhh… aku tidak menyangkah dia berhasil mendapatkan hati si gadis Yamanaka itu." ucap Hinata bahagia sekaligus sedikit iri, mengingat ia tak kunjung juga berhasil mendapatkan hati pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"_Haaa… kalau itu sih aku juga. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, kita berdua akan benar-benar mentraktirnya. Sedangkan uangku lagi minim sekarang."_ Balas Tenten disebrang sana dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang sebelumnya ia duduk dipinggiran kasurnya.

Hinata mengangguk setuju dan menjawab 'iya, aku juga', sembari memutarkan kenop pintu rumahnya. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat kala memasuki rumahnya adalah beberapa pasang sepatu dan sepasang _high heels_ yang menghiasi lantai depan rumahnya. Segera saja ia meletakkan sandal _micky mouse_ ke rak sepatunya yang sudah tersediakan disamping kanannya, dan melenggang masuk untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Pertanyaan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk ibunya ia simpan dulu, mengingat keberadaan tamu yang mengunjungi rumah mereka.

"Ah iya… Hinata terkadang begitu orangnya. Tidak usah dijadikan pikiran." Itu suara ibunya yang kini sedang bercengkrama dengan para Uchiha didepanya.

Hinata yang merasa namanya disebut-sebutkan lantas melihat pada sekumpulan manusia yang berada diruang tamunya. Inginnya segera menaiki undakan tangga yang berada didepannya, namun terhentikan saat ia melintasi ruang tamunya dan berbalik arah karena suara ibunya yang nyaring ditelinganya. Senyuman yang semulanya menghiasi wajah wanita Hyuuga itu luntur tergantikan dengan keterkejutan tiada tara kala melihat kepulangan putrinya. Keringat dingin tentu meluncur melewati pipi putihnya. Diikutsertakan dengan suara pintu terbuka dan kedatangan seorang pria paruh baya dibelakang putrinya.

"Ah, Fugaku?" ucap Hiashi selaku ayah Hinata yang segera menghampiri teman lamanya itu yang juga ikut menghampirinya. Pelukan sekilas mereka lakukan untuk melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa.

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu yang merasa kehadirannya tidak di pentingkan segera membungkukkan badannya kepada orang-orang yang berada disana dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya dengan telinganya yang masih mendengarkan cerita gadis bercepol dua diujung sana. Sementara wanita Hyuuga itu hanya dapat merutuki sifat keras kepala anaknya yang mendarah daging. Padahal sudah ia suruh untuk jangan pulang dulu, tapi kenapa sekarang malah pulang? Ntah apa yang akan ia jelaskan nanti kepada wanita Uchiha didepannya ini.

"Sepertinya Hinata sedang sibuk." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Ibu Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kikuk. Sementara anak bungsunya yang disamping kirinya memilih untuk meminum minumannya. Fugaku dan Hiashi memilih membahas masalah pekerjaan mereka. Itachi sendiri tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan gadis remaja yang melintas didepannya tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke—

Pemuda itu hanya memandang kosong pada figura photo didinding tepat didepannya yang menampilkan sebuah keluarga Hyuuga. Dimana fokus matanya lebih tertuju pada gambar gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang sedang menatap datar ke arah kamera.

**.**

**..**

…

—**Chapter 2—**

…

**..**

**.**

Sesuai janji yang mereka ajukan, keduanya kini berada dikantin dengan menunggu kedatangan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan tato segitiga terbaliknya. Tenten yang berada didepan gadis bersuai _indigo _itu hanya menghitung-hitung jumlah uangnya untuk mentraktir pemuda yang mereka tunggu-tunggu, sementara Hinata lebih memilih memandang pada sekumpulan orang-orang didepannya, tepatnya pada pemuda bersurai _pirang_. Yang senyumnya dan tingkah lakunya tidak pernah bosan dikedua mata Hinata. Bahkan pemuda itu seperti obat bagi Hinata. Jika ia sakit dan diperlihatkan wajah pemuda itu, dijamin _deh_, rasa sakitnya yang semulanya menderah tubuhnya akan menghilang total.

Namanya aja juga _suka_. Apapun mungkin aja.

Hinata menghentikan aktifitas menatap pemuda dambaannya kala seseorang memukul pundaknya dan mengambil duduk disebelahnya, diikuti dengan gadis bersurai _pirang _yang kedatangannya bikin heboh seluruh penghuni kantin sekolahnya yang kini duduk disebelah kiri temannya, Tenten.

"Maaf menunggu lama, teman-teman." Ucap Kiba dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata dan Tenten menggeleng bersamaan dengan masih menatap pemuda bersurai coklat dan gadis bersurai _pirang_ itu secara bergantian. Dapat mereka dengar secara jelas dan samar-samar, seluruh penghuni kantin membisikkan kedekatan pemuda penyuka anjing itu dengan gadis _Barbie_ kesayangan sekolah, yang membuat _mereka_ iri kala melihatnya. Kiba yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah kedua temannya lantas membuka suara untuk memecahkan kesunyian dan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Ah! Teman-teman, aku membawanya untuk bergabung bersama kita, tidak apa-apa kan? Menurutku dia juga berhak bersama kita. Tenang saja, traktir-mentraktir itu tidak usah kalian pikirkan. Karena aku yang akan mentraktir kalian." Ucap Kiba yang langsung disetujui dengan tepukan tangan sekali dari Tenten. Hinata yang melihat pemuda itu masih menatapnya dan meminta jawaban darinya lantas tersenyum senang dan menganggukkan kepalanya, bahwa kehadiran gadis didepannya kini benar-benar diterima oleh mereka.

"Ah, ya, Ino. Gadis disebelahmu ini bernama Tenten." Ucap Kiba yang langsung dibalas oleh ucapan perkenalan dari Ino dan disambut hangat oleh Tenten.

"Dan yang disebelahku ini bernama Hinata." Ucap Kiba kembali.

"Oh, ini yang bernama Hinata! Salam kenal Hinata, aku Ino." Balas Ino dengan uluran tangan kanannya dan senyuman menghanyutkannya bagi kaum pria, tapi mengundang iri bagi kaum wanita. Hinata yang melihatnya mengernyit heran sebentar, yang kemudian disambut dengan uluran tangan kanannya, juga dengan senyuman tulusnya.

'_Memangnya kenapa denganku?'_

"Kuharap, kita bisa lebih akrab, dengan bertambahnya satu anggota kita." Ucap Kiba yang langsung dihadiahi tumbukan oleh tangan Hinata di bahu kirinya.

"Kau sangkah kita _boyband_ atau _girlband_. Pakai kata-kata anggota segala." Ucap Hinata dengan memasang wajah seolah marah. Kiba yang merasakannya dan mendengar ucapan Hinata hanya meringis pelan dan mengaduh sakit. Sementara kedua gadis didepannya kini hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah keduanya yang menurut mereka lucu.

"Baiklah aku yang akan memesan makanan kalian. Jadi tuan putri sekalian, silahkan menunggu dan menikmati layananku." Ucap pemuda itu yang langsung dibalasi dengan cibiran oleh Hinata dan Tenten, namun tawahan pelan dari Ino. Yang seketika kedua gadis itu langsung beranggapan bahwa Ino tidaklah seburuk seperti kabar burung yang diceritakan teman-teman satu sekolah mereka.

Lantas Hinata mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai _pirang_ didepannya untuk menyegarkan kembali kedua matanya, yang tanpa disadarinya pemuda itu juga menatapnya. Mengakibatkan keduanya kini saling bertemu pandang. Yang menghasilkan degupan kuat dijantungnya serta wajahnya yang memanas.

"_Ne_, Hinata. Apakah kau tahu?" itu suara Ino yang membuyarkan keterkejutannya atas pemuda didepannya sana. Seketika Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis didepannya dan menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban darinya. Sesekali matanya melirik pada pemuda didepannya, memastikan apakah pemuda itu masih melihatnya atau tidak. Dan hal itu sebagai penyesalan dalam hatinya karena lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak dengan kencangnya hingga terasa mau keluar dari peradabannya, serta wajahnya yang semakin memanas.

_Ntah kenapa suhu tubuhnya mendadak naik._

Gadis bersurai _pirang_ itu tersenyum ketika mengetahui arah pandang Hinata kemana. Lantas ia melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri diwajahnya. "Tentang Naruto."

Lagi dan lagi, Hinata harus merasakan nyeri dijantungnya dan pening dikepalanya kala gadis itu menyebutkan nama pemuda yang seharusnya tak pernah disebutkan ketika bersamanya.

'_Apakah ia mengetahuinya?'_ batin Hinata menjerit.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?" itu suara Tenten yang memecahkan ketegangan diantara mereka.

Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah menggeleng pelan dan menjawab _tidak apa-apa_, yang menurut Hinata malah _apa-apa_ baginya. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri, hal itu sedikit menenangkan detak jantungnya sekaligus menurunkan panas diwajahnya. Ditambah, ntah kebetulan atau apa. Pemuda didepannya sana kini tidak melihatnya lagi, karena ia sekarang sudah bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya yang berada dekat dengannya. Seperti Sasuke contohnya. Walau pemuda itu lebih banyak diam ketimbang mengeluarkan suara anehnya, menurut Hinata.

_Jujur_, atas kejadian hari ini. Ntah kenapa Hinata mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang harinya kedepan. Terlebih kebenaran bahwa ia menyukai Naruto. Bukan Sasuke yang selama ini ia sebut-sebutkan sebagai tamengnya.

'_Oh Tuhan, lindungilah aku.'_ Batin Hinata menjerit dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kedua matanya yang sedikit berair karena rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya akibat begadangnya tadi malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Publish : 9**_** Mei 2014**

**_Chubby-Ndut_**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**Bodoh**__, nggak—jika aku menyukaimu, Hinata?..._

…

..

.

Masih jelas di ingatan Hinata saat pertama kali ia berjumpa dengan pemuda bersurai _pirang_ itu yang membuat hatinya tercantol pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang baik hati yang mau menyapanya duluan saat ia dilanda kesendirian. Pemuda yang baik hati yang mau berbagi makanan kepadanya saat ia tidak dilanda kelaparan. Pemuda yang baik hati yang mau memperhatikan keadaan Hinata saat ia dilanda kesusahan. Pemuda yang selalu membuat hati Hinata berbunga ria dan berdebar tak karuan. Pemuda yang berhasil membuat Hinata uring-uringan selama setahun lebih ini.

Apalagi kalau bukan—Naruto Uzumaki?

Hinata jadi lesuh sendiri memikirkannya. Mengingat ujian akhir tinggal menghitung bulan saja, tapi perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu tak kunjung terbalaskan—atau…memang tak akan pernah terbalaskan?

Hinata menggigit pipetnya dengan keras dan menarik-narik pipetnya menggunakan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Ia merasa kesal, namun tidak mungkin kekesalannya itu ia umbarkan keseluruh penghuni sekolahnya. Ia merasa iri, namun tidak mungkin keiriannya itu ia salahkan terhadap gadis musim semi itu.

Kembali Hinata mengingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu—Naruto. Saat pertandingan basket antar sekolah dilaksanakan, dimana Konoha Gakuen bertanding melawan Sano Gakuen, yang pertandingan tersebut diselenggarakan disekolah Sano. Ketika itu, Hinata masih ikut dalam anggota organisasi tersebut—basket. Mereka menaiki bis yang sudah disewa oleh pihak sekolah untuk menuju lokasi yang sudah ditentukan. Ntah karena nasib Hinata sedang sial-sialnya atau apa, ia terpisah dari rombongan Tenten yang mengharuskannya celingak-celinguk sendiri untuk mencari tempat duduknya sendiri. Kemungkinan dewi fortuna sedang membantunya, salah seorang temannya—yang satu organisasi dengannya—memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya agar segera duduk dikursi sebelahnya. Hinata yang pada saat itu tidak tahu apa-apa musti berbuat apa, ngangguk kepala aja dan menuruti temannya yang dia sendiri tidak tahu nama temannya siapa. Maklum Hinata paling susah untuk mengingat nama orang lain.

Nah, pada saat bis berjalanlah si pemuda bersurai _pirang_ yang namanya belum diketahui Hinata pada saat itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara dengan segala topiknya yang ada. Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya banyak diam kalau baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang lain hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum saja untuk menanggapi obrolan pemuda itu yang tak ada habisnya. Jujur, Hinata merasa tersunjang dengan sifat pemuda itu yang mau mengajaknya mengobrol—walau dominannya lebih banyak pemuda itu yang berbicara dari pada ia—yang mengakibatkan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan wajahnya yang sedikit memanas. Ia merasa—

_Dirinya ISTIMEWA!_

Melumer sudah Hinata memikirkannya.

Dengan segala kemantapan hati dan keyakinannya, Hinata segera menepis pemikirannya tersebut dan mencoba untuk mengacuhkan pemuda yang duduknya berada dibelakangnya, tepatnya dibangku terbelakang dekat pintu keluar dan masuk bis. Hinata mengira bahwa pemuda itu sudah bosan dengan dirinya karena sedari tadi ia tidak banyak bicara, eh ternyata pemikirannya salah. Saat acara makan-memakan berlangsung pada rombongan bangku terbelakangnya, pemuda itu mendekati dirinya kembali dengan menyodorkan dan menawarkan sepotong paha ayam yang berada didalam genggaman tangan kanan pemuda itu dengan kepolosan dan keluguannya yang tiada tara, menurut Hinata.

"_Kau mau?"_

Hinata yang melihat potongan ayam itu sudah ada bekas gigitan pemuda itu dengan langsung dan mantap menggeleng 'tidak mau' tanpa melihat wajah pemuda itu, melainkan melihat potongan ayam itu dengan horor. Ia tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan dengan mudahnya mau menerima potongan ayam tersebut dan juga ia tidak ingin memakan ayam yang sudah ada bekas gigitannya. _Apalagi dari pemuda itu!_ Ia benar-benar tidak mau, walau harus menelan kekecewaan karena ia melewatkan makanan kesukaannya.

Itu masih tahap di dalam bis. Belum lagi saat tiba disekolah Sano, ntah setan atau iblis dari mana—pemuda itu tiba-tiba perhatian dengannya. Menolongnya saat ia kesusahan membawa setumpuk seragam basket yang berada didalam kardus untuk segera dibagi-bagikan pada pemain inti yang akan bertanding—pada saat itu, bagi yang pemula hanya duduk memperhatikan sembari memberi semangat untuk para pemain—yang membuat jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup kencang dengan wajahnya yang memanas. Ditambah senyum sejuta watt-nya yang berhasil membuat Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa.

_Ini masalah!_

Memang masalah, tapi Hinata tetap aja menaruh hatinya pada pemuda itu selepas usai pertandingan tersebut. Tiba disekolah, ketika ia menanyakan kepada Tenten siapa pemuda itu dan seperti apa ia sebenarnya, Hinata merasa saat dirinya sudah berada dilangit ketujuh ia ditarik paksa oleh bumi untuk segera kembali. Apalagi kalau bukan jawaban Tenten yang menyayat hatinya.

"_Oh Naruto… dia memang seperti itu. Baik terhadap semua perempuan. Belum lagi sifatnya yang playboy."_

_**JGLEEEERRRRR!**_

_Jujur!_ Hinata mati kutu mendengarnya. Hancur sudah semua harapannya. Maka dari itu ia mengundurkan diri dari organisasi tersebut dan mencoba mengasingkan diri serta menenangkan diri. Belum lagi sifatnya yang _anget-anget taik ayam_, yang maksudnya : _awal-awalnya aja seneng dan semangat, untuk selanjutnya yaudah nggak akan lagi._

**.**

**..**

**Crazy Love? © Chubby-Ndut**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Comedy Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort(Maybe)**

**Hinata H.**

**..**

**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**If You Don't Like, Just to Click**_** 'Back'**_**.**

**.**

**..**

Kembali Hinata menggigit kasar pipet didalam genggamannya setelah acara ingat-mengingat kejadian lampau saat ia menduduki bangku kelas 1 _senior high_ telah usai. Saat ia diberi harapan palsu oleh pemuda itu, saat ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Tapi saat ia menduduki bangku kelas 2 _senior high_, ntah setan atau iblis mana—tiba-tiba ia kembali menyukai pemuda itu yang sekarang membuat hatinya terkadang panas dingin dan uring-uringan. Apalagi dengan keberadaan gadis musim semi itu, yang membuat hati Hinata dongkol nggak sampai setengah mati, tapi sampai mati. Lain cerita jika pemuda itu tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadap gadis itu _dulu_, ia tidak akan menaruh dendam tak jelas pada gadis itu _sekarang_. Lain cerita jika pemuda itu tidak memberinya harapan palsu _dulu_, ia tidak akan menaruh perasaan terhadap pemuda itu _sekarang_.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, pemuda dan gadis itu banyak memiliki persamaan dalam membuat hati Hinata uring-uringan seperti sekarang. Dalam membuat hati Hinata menyukai dan membenci orang tanpa seizin yang punya (?)

Merasa pipet yang ia gigit sudah habis dalam genggamannya, segera ia buang sisanya yang berada dimulutnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang—dihalaman belakang sekolah melihat latihan basket berlangsung—menuju ke kelasnya berada untuk mengambil tasnya, mengingat bel berakhir pelajaran sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Ia tidak perlu permisi kepada Tenten karena gadis itu sedang sibuk dengan organisasinya. Mungkin nanti setelah ia selesai mengambil tasnya ia akan kembali ke tempat itu dan mengajak Tenten pulang bareng, sekalian cuci mata. Apalagi kalau bukan memandang Naruto dari kejauhan secara diam-diam.

Belum juga selesai memikirkan pemuda itu, eh sih pembuat onar hati Hinata muncul sekarang didepan matanya, tepatnya didepan sana, sedang berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan tas selempangnya yang berada dipundak kanannya.

'_Pasti dia mau pulang!'_

Dalam hatinya Hinata kesal, tapi diluar wajahnya Hinata seolah nggak terjadi apa-apa dengan memasang wajah polosnya yang tanpa berdosa.

"Hai, Hinata…"

Hinata mengernyit tidak percaya.

'_Pasti telingaku agak budek.'_

"Kok belum pulang, Hinata?"

'_Eh?'_

Hinata beneran nggak percaya. Nggak percaya dengan situasinya yang ada.

"Kau berbicara denganku?" tanya Hinata dengan mengernyit heran dan menunjukkan dirinya sendiri tepat diwajahnya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Yang lebih nggak percayanya lagi, gadis itu mengangguk mantap dengan senyuman mautnya yang membuat siapapun meleleh melihatnya. Termasuk Hinata.

'_Manis.'_ Pikirnya

"O-ohh.. kukira tadi kau bicara dengan siapa." Ucap Hinata kaku dengan senyum kakunya pula.

"Kok belum pulang?" tanya Sakura kembali. Kini keduanya sudah saling berhadapan.

"A-ah.. itu… ehm.. NUNGGU TENTEN! Ya… nunggu Tenten.." jawab Hinata dengan keraguannya. Berhubung Tenten orang yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya, makanya Hinata tak perlu menjelaskan siapa Tenten kepada Sakura. Apalagi Tenten teman dekat Naruto. Pasti Sakura sudah tahu tanpa perlu dikasih tahu.

"Oh.. yaudah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya. _Jaa_." Ucap Sakura dengan melambaikan tangannya saat melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Jaa!" balas Hinata dengan kebingungan yang tiada tara.

Waktu itu Ino. Sekarang Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?!

Kembali Hinata berpikir. Sudah 4 bulan lebih ini seluruh penghuni Konoha Gakuen melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Belum lagi, yang ntah kenapa—sang _Barbie_ kesayangan sekolah dapat berteman baik dan dekat dengannya, bahkan kerap beberapa kali gadis itu mengajaknya jalan-jalan dengan tanggungan biaya gadis itu yang biayai tanpa perlu Hinata mengeluarkan modal sedikitpun, mengingat keluarga gadis itu mempunyai uang berlebih ketimbang keluarga Hinata. Tapi tetap aja, itu membuat Hinata heran sampai setengah mati.

Beum lagi sekarang, tepatnya barusan, gadis musim semi itu menyapanya, bahkan MEMANGGIL NAMA KECILNYA, walau tidak ada embel-embel '_chan_' atau '_san_', tetap aja membuat Hinata heran nggak karuan. Semakin aneh orang-orang yang berada di sekolahnya ini. Apa karena efek ujian akhir semakin dekat?

Entahlah… Hinata tidak mengetahuinya.

**.**

**..**

… **Warning : AU, OOC (terutama Hinata-nya), typo (mendekati pasti ada), gaje bin aneh + membingungkan, alur yang kemungkinan sangaaaaaat lambat seperti dalam dorama, isi cerita tidak seperti yang **_**diharapkan**_**, dan lain sebagainya yang terdapat dalam fic gaje ini…**

**..**

**.**

Hinata mengaduk kopi buatannya dengan pikirannya yang kian hari kian menumpuk. Sedangkan televisi didepannya dibiarkannya menyala begitu saja dengan menampilkan dorama kesayangannya yang kini ditontonnya tanpa minat seperti biasanya.

Ia masih curiga, atau sanksi, atau tidak percaya, bahwa duo bintang sekolahnya kini akrab dengannya. Belum lagi, sekarang ia yang sering ketahuan jika curi pandang dengan pemuda dambaannya. Dan entah kenapa, pengalihannya terhadap Sasuke sepertinya tidak berjalan dengan mulus kali ini. Ditambah dengan teman-temannya yang suka-sengaja-pura-pura batuk atau tenggorokkan sakit bila pemuda dambaannya melintas didepannya. Apalagi bukan kalau perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu sudah ketahuan?!

Hinata ngeri sendiri. Ia belum siap. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya ada rasa senang timbul, namun sedih secara bersamaan. Jika pemuda itu sudah mengetahui perasaannya sekarang, kenapa tidak ada respon pasti dari pemuda itu? Belum lagi dirinya yang seolah-olah tidak tahu tapi sebenarnya tahu. Kan itu sama saja dengan menggantungkan perasaannya dan membuatnya uring-uringan kembali. Padahal ia berharap pemuda itu mengatakan _suka_ kepadanya dan mengajaknya untuk berpacaran. Biarlah ia menjadi pacarnya yang ntah untuk keberapa kalinya—mengingat pemuda itu sudah-sangat-sering-pacaran—tapi pemuda itu menjadi yang pertama kalinya untuknya.

Tapi sepertinya hal yang diinginkan dan ditunggu-tunggunya tak kunjung terjadi. Susah bukan? Sangat malah.

Lamunannya segera terhentikan saat ponselnya bergetar dan berbunyi_ beep_, tanda pesan masuk.

_-From : Pengacau-_

_Ino mengajak kita jalan-jalan. Kau mau ikut? Tenten juga kuajak._

Hinata mengernyit. Sudah untuk kesekian kalinya juga si temannya pengganggu dari ia masih di akademi hingga ke jenjang sekarang—_senior high_—mengajaknya pergi bareng, atau kata lainnya jalan-jalan. Bukankah mereka sudah pacaran? Kenapa tiap kali mereka ingin pergi selalu mengikutsertakan dirinya dan Tenten? Kan nggak wajar. Ntar kalau si _Barbie_ marah, kan bisa ribet ntar urusannya. Belum lagi menggunakan sejurus alasan agar si _Barbie_ tidak salah paham, tapi si pemuda Inuzuka itu sepertinya tidak memahami akan hal itu.

Kembali ponsel Hinata bergetar menyadarkan lamunannya.

_-From : Pengacau-_

_Ayolah… Aku akan mentraktir kalian. Ino juga akan mentraktir kalian._

Tidak takut bangkrut apa mereka? Mengingat Hinata dan Tenten tidak tanggung-tanggung jika sudah mendengar kata traktir. Mumpung gratis, jadi sentap terus jangan sampai habis (?), maksudnya walaupun gratis, ingat juga sama etika dan norma. Essehh gayanya, biasanya aja nggak tuh.

Hinata hanya senyam-senyum sendiri. Dengan segera ia membalas pesan singkat dari Kiba dan menyetujui ajakan darinya dengan diikutsertakan tidak perlu ditraktir. Agak segenan juga Hinata, jika tiap kali jalan di traktir, jika tiap kali jalan di traktir. Ino marah bisa gawat ntar ceritanya.

_-From : Pengacau-_

_Baiklah. Besok kita ketemuan di taman kota. Bundaran air mancur._

Setelah membaca isi pesan teks tersebut Hinata segera membalasnya dengan setuju yang singkat—_Ok_—pada pemuda itu. Dan kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya gadis itu pergi ketempat yang sudah dijanjikan oleh pemuda itu. Dengan gaya khasnya, tentunya. Baju kaos putih oblong dengan jacket hitamnya yang digulung lengannya sampai sesikunya, celana jeans panjangnya, dan sepatu _kets_nya, serta rambut sebahunya yang diikat rendah seperti biasanya.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Kiba retoris yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari gadis itu.

"Yang lainnya mana?" tanya Hinata dengan memandang sekelilingnya guna mencari dua orang temannya lagi.

"Mereka belum datang." Jawab Kiba dengan sesekali melihat layar ponselnya. "Ah! Tenten tidak jadi datang. Barusan ia mengirimiku pesan. Lihat." Ucap Kiba dengan menyodorkan ponselnya pada gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu. Hinata yang melihat dan membacanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

'_Pasti nanti jadi obat nyamuk.'_

Ternyata pemikiran gadis itu salah. Setelah Ino datang ketiganya segera memasuki salah satu arena bermain yang terkenal di kota metropolitan tersebut—Disneyland Tokyo—tanpa mengacuhkan gadis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut. Malah gadis itu lebih banyak diajak berbincang ketimbang diacuhkan begitu saja seperti pemikirannya. Setelah puas dari acara bermain tersebut, mereka memasuki salah satu _mall_ yang berada disana untuk menemani gadis bersurai _pirang_ itu berbelanja untuk barang keperluannya. Hinata dan Kiba hanya mengikuti dan sesekali memilih tanpa membeli. Selerah keduanya dalam menyukai dan membenci barang sama, seperti tidak menyukai hal-hal norak seperti yang disukai kebanyakan perempuan, atau menyukai hal-hal _simple_ seperti yang disukai kebanyakan laki-laki.

Terkadang mereka tertawa sendiri dengan lelucon yang mereka buat ketika mengunjungi salah satu toko langganan Ino, membuat mereka menjadi bahan lirikkan dan bisikkan oleh beberapa pengunjung. Ino yang memang sudah mengetahui perangai kedua manusia tersebut hanya tersenyum maklum dan sesekali menggeleng. Walau mereka terlihatnya norak atau pengacau dan pengganggu, bagi Ino mereka terlihat lucu dan menyenangkan satu sama lain.

"Kiba-_kun_, Hinata-_chan_, kalian tunggu aja dulu disini. Aku harus masuk dulu sebentar, membeli barang pesanan ibuku. Kalian tidak marah, kan?" tanya Ino saat ingin mengunjungi toko terakhirnya. Dan dijawab gelengan bersama oleh Kiba dan Hinata. Menurut keduanya, lebih enak nunggu diluar ketimbang ikut masuk kedalam, tapi mengingat tadinya mereka menemani Ino, maka mau tak mau, suka tak suka, ya harus disuka-sukain.

Kiba menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata untuk menyuruh gadis itu mengikuti langkahnya menuju sebuah bangku yang tersedia di ujung sana, tepatnya disebelah kiri escalator. Keduanya segera duduk, dengan kedua kaki Hinata yang diluruskan kedepan agar rasa pegal dan lelah yang dideritanya segera hilang, sedangkan Kiba hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada gadis disebelah kanannya dengan sesekali tangan Hinata yang mendorong tubuh pemuda itu agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Pergi. Sana. Kau." Ucap Hinata penuh penekanan dengan mendorong kuat tubuh Kiba yang berat. Ntah kenapa tubuh pemuda disampingnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat berat saat pemuda itu bersikeras untuk menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Aku juga merasa lelah. Sekali saja, hm?" mohon Kiba dengan wajah nelangsanya.

"Nanti Ino salah paham dan aku yang akan menjadi korbannya. Aku tidak mau!" ucap Hinata dengan bersikeras tetap mendorong Kiba.

Dengan cekatan pemuda itu menangkap kedua tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Percayalah padaku. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dan Ino tidak akan marah."

Setelahnya pemuda itu menumpuhkan seluruh berat kepalanya pada bahu kanan Hinata yang hanya dibalas dengan dehasan lelah oleh gadis itu. "Terserah."

Cukup lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu sekitar 15 menit-an. Ntah kenapa Ino kali ini lebih lama dari waktu yang sebelumnya.

Kiba menerawang menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya yang sesekali mereka menatap kearah keduanya yang posisinya disangkah menjalin hubungan kasih.

"Hinata." Panggil pemuda itu dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak.

"Hm?" balas Hinata sembari memainkan ponselnya membalas pesan singkat dari Tenten.

"Kau tahu—" ucap Kiba gantung yang masih menerawang. Hinata disebelahnya masih fokus, kata-kata apa lagi yang selanjutnya untuk dikirim ke Tenten tanpa menyadari pemuda disebelahnya sudah merubah posisinya dan menghadap pada gadis disebelahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Kiba mantap dengan tatapannya yang serius.

"Selesai." Ucap Hinata setelahnya, kemudian menghadap ke Kiba. "Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa? Suka… suka apa tadi?" tanya Hinata sembari berpikir dan mengingat pemuda tadi mengucapkan apa kepadanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ulang Kiba, yang sukses membuat Hinata terdiam mantap dengan kedua matanya yang membola.

Seketika Hinata ceguk-an. Kiba yang melihatnya mengernyitkan dahinya. Cepat-cepat gadis itu meredahkan ceguk-annya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya, namun tak kunjung bisa. Apalagi dengan kedatangan gadis bersurai _pirang_ yang tiba-tiba, semakin membuat ceguk-an Hinata tidak dapat berhenti.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya gadis itu yang dijawab dengan gelengan dan senyuman dari Hinata.

Untung sangat diuntung, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Meneriaki dirinya untuk segera menjawab panggilan tersebut. Lantas Hinata pun segera memposisikan ponselnya tepat ditelinga kanannya.

"A-ah! Ya ibu?!" Hinata melihat kedua manusia didepannya yang saling memandangnya dengan tatapan berbeda. Ino dengan tatapan bertanyanya, sedangkan pemuda itu—

Entahlah. Sebisa mungkin dirinya harus keluar dari lingkaran menyesatkan ini!

"Baiklah! Aku akan segera pulang. _Bye_!" lanjut gadis itu. Yang setelahnya ia permisi pulang duluan kepada kedua sejoli didepannya disertai senyuman andalannya. Sedangkan pemuda disebrang sana yang sedang menelpon dirinya, namun diputuskan secara sepihak hanya menggeram kesal dan mengumpat tak jelas. Belum juga ia mengucapkan maksud dari dirinya menghubungi gadis itu, tapi gadis itu sudah main hakim sendiri dengan menyebut dirinya sebagai ibunya.

Dan lagi—_aku akan segera pulang?_

Dari mana dirinya, memangnya?

**.**

**..**

…

—**Chapter 3—**

…

**..**

**.**

Hinata menghela napas lega setelah berhasil memisahkan dirinya dari kedua makhluk Tuhan didalam sana yang berhasil membuat jantungnya memompah dengan cepat. Mengingatnya aja membuat kepala Hinata pening, apalagi pas tadi masih didalam sana, rasanya Hinata seperti dilempar kesana-kesini. Sungguh-sangat-aneh-Kiba-yang-menyukai—

_Dirinya?_

Apa mungkin?

Masa _sih_? Sejak kapan? Kok Hinata nggak tahu? Lagian selama ini kan Kiba selalu mengatainya dengan sebutan—ehem, gendut? Kok sekarang?

Aneh _deh_. Pasti itu Cuma akal-akalan Kiba untuk mengerjai Hinata lagi dengan mengatakan dia menyukai Hinata. Iya, pasti itu Cuma akal-akalan busuknya. _Hem-em_! Hinata yakin itu.

Kembali lagi ponsel Hinata berdering nyaring dengan _soundtrack_ kesayangannya yang segera Hinata sambungkan. "Hm? Halo?"

"_Kau. Di-mana?"_ ucap sang penelpon disebrang sana dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Ibu?" tebak Hinata dengan sesekali celingukan mencari kendaraan yang paling termurah untuk segera tiba kerumahnya.

"_Ibumu? Kepalamu! Ini aku, bodoh!"_

"He? Kau bodoh? Orang bodoh kok bisa telponan denganku?" ucap Hinata dengan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju halte bis.

Semakin kesal lah si penelpon sana mendengar ucapan tidak disangkanya dari Hinata. _Bodoh_? Itu benar-benar bukan dirinya. Dan memangnya siapa gadis ini yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan—_bodoh_?

'_Ouch! Awas saja kau, Hinata!'_

"_Ini aku, Sasuke."_ Ucap sang penelpon disebrang sana yang sebelumnya ia berdehem untuk meredahkan amarahnya tadi.

"Oh.. Sasuke… HEEEE?! KAU?! KOK BISA TAHU NOMERKU?!" dan dengan itu semua mata tertuju pada Hinata dibarengi dengan bisikkan-bisikkan aneh, menurut Hinata. Segera saja Hinata tersenyum dan meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang memandangnya yang merasa terganggu akibat suara Hinata yang aduhai ngerinya hingga menyakitkan telinga mereka.

Sasuke disebrang sana semakin kesal dengan sikap Hinata. Ingin sekali ia mencekik leher perempuan itu agar berhenti berteriak yang tidak mengakibatkan gendang telinganya rusak, kalau saja tidak ada konsekuensinya.

"_Hei_, ular berbisa. Kenapa kau menghubungiku?" tanya Hinata santai sembari menduduki dirinya di halte.

'_Ular berbisa? Mati kau, Hinata, jika bertemu nanti!'_ pikir Sasuke kesal.

"_Dimana kau sekarang?"_

"Aku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menganga—mulutnya. Kedua matanya memandang takjub dengan desain ruangan yang ia masuki kini, lebih tepatnya mansion yang ia masuki. Sungguh-sangat-membuat-Hinata-tidak-tahu-harus-berbuat-apa? Sedangkan pemuda disampingnya hanya diam sembari memperhatikan tingkah laku Hinata. Namun tidak berlangsung lama kala seorang pemuda bersurai _pirang_ melintas dengan apiknya didepan matanya.

"Naruto?!" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Lantas pemuda itu berbalik dan memandang Hinata yang tak kalah kagetnya.

"Hinata-_chan_!" itu bukan suara pemuda itu melainkan suara seorang wanita yang Hinata sendiri kurang yakin berasal dari mana.

"Sudah datang ternyata kamu, nak?" tanya wanita itu yang kini memeluk Hinata hangat. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam mematung.

"Tante, Naruto kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Hinata sembari menunjuk pemuda itu yang sekarang mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang, namun lengannya digulung hingga sampai kesiku—seperti Hinata!—dengan celana jeans hitam yang melekat dikedua kaki panjang pemuda itu.

"Oh.. dia bekerja disini. Lebih tepatnya sekretaris Sasuke."

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Namun tak lama, setelah kesadaran mengambil alih pemikirannya.

"Sekretaris?!" tanya Hinata histeris bermaksud meyakinkan. Lantas ia melihat pada pemuda didepannya sana yang masih diposisi sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Publish : **_**16 Mei 2014**

**_Chubby-Ndut_**


End file.
